Naruto and the two demons
by Chrome96Dokuro
Summary: What if Naruto had two secrets, and the hokage only knew about one of them
1. Chapter 1

In the village hidden in the leave the nine tailed fox demon was attacking. All the jonin and chunin were trying to slow it down long enough for the Forth Hokage to get there but nothing would work. The attacks from the jonin and chunin were not even fazing the large beast as he destroyed everything in his path.

At the Konoha hospital

Kushina was holding her new born baby knowing what fate the small body had. After the baby had been born Minato had come in and told her that he had to seal the nine tailed fox inside their baby. Kushina looked down at her daughter with loving eyes.

"I know what your future will be like and though I don't want that for you, I know that it has to be done. I just hope that Ryu will look after you as she has done for me." Kushina said with her last breaths before her heart stopped beating. Minto silently took the baby from her arms and with one last look at Kushina he headed to meet Sarotobi on the battlefield.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sarotobi said as Minto appeared beside him.

"I don't want to do it but I have to. There are a few things I ask you to do after I am gone. I need you to make sure her gender stays hidden and that no one knows that she is my child until she is strong enough to protect herself." Minto said with a said expression on his face.

"I understand Minto, but what is her name?" Sarotobi said still watching the attacking fox.

"Her name will be Naruko, but until she is ready she will be called Naruto" Minto said as he sunshined to in front of the fox demon and sealed it into Naruko.

5 years later

Naruto was running for his life as some the villages chased him through the streets of Konoha and to a dead end. Naruko panicked, there was no way out and all the villagers were much stronger than him.

"We got you now demon, there's nowhere to run. We can finally finish the fourths work and get rid of you." One of the villages said as they came closer and started hitting him with anything they could find. Naruto cried out in pain as he was beaten and cut all over his body.

"Let's leave the demon here to suffer as he dies." Another one of the villages suggested as they all walked away leaving a small Naruto on the brink of death.

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a sewer.

"I don't remember there being any places like this in Konoha." Naruto said aloud to himself as he started walking. He kept walking until he saw a door that was open and went in it. Inside the room he saw two large cages with a piece of paper on each of them which said seal on it.

"So you were finally able to meet us, Naruko" said a loud terrifying voice which came from one of the cages.

"W-who are you, and how do you know my real name?" Naruto stuttered out before his body changed into one of a girl the same age.

"Let me tell you a story, and then maybe you'll understand. A once great fox demon went out hunting one day for his mate and kit, but when he got back he found both his mate and kit dead and a Konoha headband lying next to them. He was so blind with rage that he lost control of himself and attacked Konoha. He them realized that the one who killed his family wasn't there, but before he could leave he found himself sealed into a baby girl who spent all her life until this moment disguised as a boy. Does that answer your answer kit?" the same loud voice said before a large nine-tailed fox appeared behind one of the cages. Naruko just stared at the fox for a few minutes before she sat on the floor and started crying.

"I am a demon. Just like the villages say, it's my fault that all those people died." Naruko said while she kept crying.

"It is not your fault! You're the container not the demon!" Said a loud and gentle but forceful voice from the other cage.

"You are a Jinchurki; one who has a tailed beast sealed into them and keeps them from getting out. You keep the demons' powers locked away." Said the same voice as a large dragon appeared in the second cage.

"W-who are you?" Naruko said as she stood up and walked closer to the cage with the dragon in it.

"You can call me Ryu, and I am the ruler of the dragon summons." the large dragon called Ryu answered before she lay down in front of the bars of her cage.

"Ruler of the dragon summons? What does that mean?" Naruko asked with interest as she sat down and waited.

"A ruler of summons is the one who is the leader of the summons. This also means that it is not possible to summon the leader of the summons. That fox over there is also a ruler of the fox summons." Ryu said as she pointed toward the fox.

"But I thought he was the nine-tailed fox, not a summon animal." Naruko said with a confused look on her face as she looked back and forth from the fox to the dragon.

"He is the nine-tailed fox but he is also the leader of the fox summons." Ryu said so that Naruko could understand.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but could you please change the scenery in here, I've had to put up with the same cage for five years you know." The nine-tailed fox said with an annoyed look on his face.

"But I don't know how to change it." Naruko said as she watched the nine-tailed fox.

"All you have to do is imagine what you want to see and it will appear." Ryu said in a calm voice so that Naruko could understand.

"Oh! Okay." Naruko said as she concentrated and the sewer around her turned into an endless field. The cages for the Ryu and the nine-tailed fox disappeared as they were allowed to walk free around the fields.

"That's better. I can finally stretch my legs a bit, do you know how sore your legs get from sitting in a cage for five years. By the way kit, you can call me Kyu." Said the large fox now known as Kyu as he stood up and walked around. Naruko just looked at Kyu wondering if he should be pleased that the fox said something nice to him or if he should be scared that he was now out of his cage. Ryu then walked out of her cage and lied down next to Naruko.

"Don't worry about Kyu; he's just annoyed because all he's had to talk to for five years is me. He'll get better now that he's out of his so called "cramped" cage." Ryu said with a small laugh. Naruto looked up at Ryu and smiled before she continued watching Kyu. Ryu and Naruko watched Kyu before he came over to them and sat down in front of Naruko.

"That's better. Now, let's get onto business." Kyu said as he looked at Ryu. Ryu nodded and turned around to face Naruko. Naruko looked at them with a mixed look of confusion and fear on her face.

"Don't worry Naruko; we would never hurt you because if you get hurt then we get hurt as well. What we need to do is give you your power that was sealed away five years ago." Ryu said with a cautious look on her face.

"I guess that's okay but what power are you talking about?" Naruto asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"The power we're talking about is the Kyu's power and the power your mother had." Ryu said as she started to gather her chakra.

"My.......mothers' power?" Naruto said as she thought of her mother which she never knew.

"Yes your mothers' power. The power your mother had was Ryu's power, the power of the dragon. Now are you ready for this? Both Ryu and I will have to push our chakra into you so it might hurt a bit, but it'll be worth it in the end." Kyu said as he started to gather his chakra.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Naruko said with a deep breath. Ryu and Kyu both took this as their signal to start the process. Both the demon's closed their eyes as Kyu's red chakra and Ryu's purple chakra started flowing into Naruko. Naruko screamed as the demons' red and purple chakra flowed into her. The chakra felt like it was burning her from the insides out. Naruko feel to the ground as the chakra kept flowing into her and before she knew it everything went black.

Naruko woke up a few minutes later with a massive headache. When her headache died down a bit she took in her surroundings. She was sitting on a large grassed hill full of flowers which she then realized was still in her mind.

"I never want to have to do that again." Naruko said as she pushed a red strand of hair out of her face. Naruko froze. Since when did she have red hair, Naruko had always had blond hair, not red. Naruko started panicking and frantically started looking around for Ryu and Kyu.

"Don't be worried kit, not all of your hair is red, just a part of it. But it is strange, I thought you would get two or three colours, but instead you got the lot. What do you think Kyu?" Ryu said as both the demons appeared in front of Naruko.

"I wasn't so sure about it either but I guess it makes sense. She got earth from me, lightning from you, fire from both of us." Kyu thought as Ryu finished him off.

"She got water from her mother and she must have gotten air from her father. So I guess it does make sense that she has them all." Ryu said with amazement as she examined Naruko.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruko shouted to the two demons startling them a bit.

"You better take a look for yourself kit." Ryu said as a lake appeared before them. Naruko walked forward slowly and looked at herself in the water. She looked nothing like she did before. Her hair was now tied in five different ponytails and halfway down each one they changed colours. Each ponytail was a different colour, blue, red, brown, white and black, and they all faded from blond to the different colours. Her hair wasn't the only thing she noticed was different. Her shirt was now shorter, had no sleeves and rested just above her belly. This then showed off a sort of tattoo of a fox around her belly button and a sort of a tattoo of a dragon that ran around her left arm and ended on her left hand.

"You finished admiring yourself yet kit? We still have some stuff to do you know." Kyu said with a smirk on his face as he startled Naruko and left her with bright red cheeks.

"What do you mean we still have stuff to do, and what is with my hair and these tattoos?" Naruko said as she sat down on the grass still tired out from having all of their chakra. Ryu then came over and sat down with Naruko.

"What we mean Naruko, is that out chakra gave you more than just different coloured hair and those tattoos. While we're at it, I'll tell you what they do. Your hair is different colours because of each different affinity: blue for water, red for fire, brown for earth, white for air and black for lightning. This means that you can defend against any affinity attack easily. Your hair is also now as powerful as the hardest substance ever made and cannot be cut or destroyed. Your hair can also do a few more things which I will explain to you in a few years time. Now, about the tattoos, the fox one on your tummy is the seal that was used to seal Kyu in you and it's the same with the dragon one with me. Usually seals are written with symbols but in cases like these the symbols join together to become a shape or picture. This is because we are head summons, but it does happen in other cases as well." Ryu explained as Naruko listened along carefully.

"There is more too kit, you now have a kekki genkai as well. Your kekki genkai is called Kopi ketto gen and it is one of a kind because of the power it holds. Your eyes enable you to copy most bloodlines and kekki genkai's. This power is usually only for demons but because of us, you now have it. On a lighter note we can now get onto animal summons." Kyu said with a smile on his face. Kyu and Ryu gathered their chakra and one large scroll appeared in front of both of them.

"Because we are head summons we can give you access to our animal summons freely. Kyu's is the fox summons and mine is the dragon summons. But you must be careful with mine for if anyone knew that you had it.... let's just not think about that." Ryu said as she laid the dragon scroll and Kyu laid the fox scroll in front of Naruko. Naruko, still taking in all the information, silently signed her name on both of them before they disappeared.

"Now I think it is time you woke up Naruko. But a few things before you go, ask the old man if he can finally teach you the henge no jutsu, that way you'll be able to walk around freely without anyone noticing you. One final note, well two sort of, you must not show anyone those seals, except for the old man with the symbol fox one, do you understand?"

Naruko just nodded before she started disappearing out of view.

"Wait, what if a want to talk to you again?" Naruko called out as thing went out of view before her.

"Just think what you want to say and we'll hear you kit. Don't worry kit; you'll never be alone again." Kyu said with an encouraging smile on his face as they waved goodbye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I forgot to say this but I don't own Naruto

* * *

7 years later

"Haha, you'll never catch me" laughed a 12 year old boy with blond spiky hair as he ran away from about a dozen chuuin that were chasing him. Why are they chasing him you might ask? Well, it's because earlier that same morning that same boy had drawn in paint all over the Hokage monument. No one could catch Naruto Uzumaki no matter how hard they tried, no one, that is, except for Iruka.

"I lost them." Naruto said as he came out of his hiding place before walking into something, or someone.

"What do you think you're doing out here during class Naruto?" Iruka said as he dragged Naruto back to class. When they got back to class Iruka lectured Naruto about how he should respect the hokage and blah blah blah. Naruto just went to his desk and zoned out for the rest of the lesson. To the whole class it would just look like he was sleeping but in his mind he was doing anything but.

"I know I have to keep y mask up but just sometimes I would like to be able to tell someone the truth." Naruto complained as he sat down in his mindscape and his henge disappeared. Over the years Naruko had been training in her mind every moment she could with Ryu and Kyu and she was much stronger than she appeared. Her nose was as good as a fox and her sight was as good as a dragon (when she wanted it to be of course). She also had a seal on the back of her shoulders and one on the back of her waist (a.n. you try to guess what their for).

"You know why you can't tell anyone kit." Said Ryu and she and Kyu came and sat down next to them.

"You do have someone; that Hinata girl, remember." Kyu said with a gentle smile on his face.

"I guess you're right." Naruko smiled as she remembered when she told Hinata.

_Flashback_

"_Kit you have to tell her you're a girl." Kyu tried to convince Naruko._

'_But why Kyu?' Naruko thought with a sigh._

'_Because she's got a crush on the boy you. I also believe that you can trust her kit.' Kyu said with a smile._

'_I guess so.' Naruto thought as he got up and walked over to where Hinata was sitting "Can I talk to you in private Hinata?"_

_Hinata didn't trust her voice at the moment so all she did was nod. She stood up and followed Naruto until they were out of anybody's view._

"_Hinata, I know you have a crush on me but I don't want you to get hurt, that's why I'm telling you this. I'm not a boy, I'm a girl." As soon as Naruto stopped talking he dropped his henge to show Hinata a girl the same age with long blond hair. Hinata was too surprised to speak. The boy that she had a crush on for so long was really a girl._

"_B-but w-why?" Hinata asked when she finally trusted her voice to speak._

"_It's a long story but let's just say that someone thought it was a better way to protect me." Naruko said with a smile._

_Flashback end_

After that day Naruko and Hinata had become best friends and were always together.

"Naruto!" Naruko was brought away from the two demons with a sudden jolt as he felt something come his way. Naruto opened his eyes and quickly caught the chalk which was about to hit his face. The whole class (minus Hinata) just looked on with surprise.

"Gomen sensei, were you saying something?" Naruto said with his trademark smile.

"I said, since you're not paying attention why don't you show the whole class the henge no jutsu." Iruka said with a smile on his face as he attempted to embarrass Naruto.

"Sure Iruka-sensei." Naruto made a few handseals before smoke covered him. When the smoke cleared it revealed Hinata standing in the same place where Naruto was just before. Everyone just stared in shock again as Hinata turned back into a smiling Naruto. A few minutes later the bell rang and all the students sprinted out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Hinata!" Naruto called out as he ran out of sight. Hinata just smiled and waved as she walked over to a patently waiting Neji. Naruto jumped over the buildings until he reached his apartment and went inside. Once inside Naruto let his henge drop and jumped out the window. Naruko was wearing a purple kimono which went down to her knees. The kimono was however, different than most, it had short sleeves and had a dark purple outline a couple of inches wide on each side. The pattern which covered up most of the kimono was a flower and water design, also on the bottom of the kimono was not straight like most, instead it was like a semi-circle had been cut out of each bottom part. She also had a redish-purple obi tied around her waist and reddish-purple sandals on.

When Naruko got to the street she stopped and looked around for someone. Only a few seconds later someone came up behind Naruko and put their hands around her eyes.

"Wolf-san!" Naruko screamed in joy as she turned around and hugged him.

"Don't do that baka, what if it had been someone else other than me. What would you do then?" Wolf scolded Naruko while giving her a small punch on the head.

"But I knew it was you, and don't hit me. Otherwise I'll tell Sasuke who you are, Itachi." Naruko said as she whispered the last part.

"You wouldn't! Everyone thinks you're a sweet little girl Naruko, but they are so far off the truth." Itachi said as he and Naruko started walking.

"I'll take that as a complement." Naruko said before she smiled her foxy grin and ran ahead.

"Naruko!" Wolf said as he ran after Naruko trying to catch her. After Wolf finally caught up to Naruko they decided to go get some ramen. Naruko and Wolf were almost at the ramen shop when they both sensed a certain stuck up Uchiha coming their way.

"You ready Wolf-san?" Naruko said as she put her arm around his.

"You bet I am. I can't wait to show you to my little bro." Wolf said as they saw Sasuke coming their way. Sasuke saw Naruko and almost stopped walking. '_Who is that girl, I've never seen her around before? Whoever she is I have to have her.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked past Naruko and Wolf.

"Hey, you with the blond hair." Sasuke called backwards to Naruko. Naruko and Wolf stopped walking and looked back at Sasuke.

"The name's Naruko, and what do you want." Naruko said with as much attitude as Sasuke had used.

"Why are you hanging out with a loser like that? Why don't you come with me?" Sasuke said as Naruko tried to hold Wolf back.

"Let's see, hang out with a snobby brat like you, or hang out with my boyfriend, hard choice." Naruko said while getting closer to Wolf.

"It's not that hard, all you have to do is come over here and we can hang out." Sasuke said with a slight smile on his face. Naruko was now having an even harder time restraining Wolf as he was now trying to push through her to get to Sasuke.

"Look you idiot, I'm not going to go out with a spoiled brat like you." Naruko said before she finally got Wolf to calm down and walk away with her. "Oh, and by the way, it's called sarcasm idiot, learn it."

As they were walking away Sasuke could hear what they were saying.

"Just ignore him Wolf-san, he's just an idiot."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am. Will you do it with me again tonight? Since it will be my last moment of freedom before you know what?"

"Sure, it'll be fun anyway."

"It always is."

Sasuke just stood there shocked. '_What the hell were those two talking about and what do they mean it'll be fun._' Sasuke continued standing there until a bunch of girls from his fan club saw him and started chasing after him.

* * *

Naruko and Wolf had known that Sasuke could hear them and they were now sitting at the ramen place trying to contain their laughter but not succeeding.

"That was hilarious! Did you see his face?" Itachi said as he burst out laughing.

"I know, I never thought it would be that good. But seriously, are you going to join me tonight?" Naruko said, now with a serious expression on her face.

"Same time same place I'm there." Itachi said as he finished off his ramen.

"See you then!" Naruko called as she ran off back to her apartment. Wolf waved her off with a smile before he realized something. Naruko hadn't paid for her ramen.

"I'm going to kill that girl!" Wolf shouted as he paid the money and ran off. All that could be heard the afternoon was the laughter of a certain blond haired girl through the whole town.

* * *

Later that night after Naruko had gone home and changed she was sitting on the top of the hokage monument.

"You're early tonight."Wolf said as he came up beside Naruko.

"Yeah well, since it'll be my last night I wanted to come early." Naruko said as she stood up in a different kimono similar to before.

"You ready?" Wolf asked Naruko before he stepped up to the edge.

"You bet I am." Naruko said as she ran forward pulling Wolf off with her. They both fell for a few seconds before chakra gathered on their backs and wings appeared. Naruko let her genjutsu drop and her hair was five different colours with her dragon tattoo appearing on her arm. Naruko and Wolf had been doing this is a while, maybe it was because they just enjoyed the freedom of it, but most likely it was because they had a fun time scaring all the people in the village.

* * *

"Wake up Naruko!" Naruko was brought from her sleep by the loud voice of Kyu in her head.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Naruko said before she started getting ready. Naruko had her breakfast (ramen of course), got dressed and put on her henge before she jumped out the window and started running to school.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto called out as he landed next to Hinata who smiled as they walked to class. Naruto and Hinata sat in the back row with Shikimaru and Choji as they started talking.

"Everyone be quiet and sit down!" Iruka shouted over the talking of all the students as they slowly made their way to their seats.

"Now, today for the genin test you will have to do a written part, an accuracy part and a skill part. We'll start with the written part first." Iruka said as he handed out the test papers to all the students.

'_A test paper, how easy, even a 2 year old could answers these, but Naruto couldn't answer these so I guess I'll just answer the easiest one.'_ Naruto thought as he answered the easiest question and pretended to have a hard time answering the others. About an hour later Iruka took all the papers from the students and explained the second and third parts of the genin test.

"The second part will be accuracy and the third part will be the skill part. When I call your name you will come into the back room with me and be tested on these parts." Iruka said as he called the first name and went in the other room with the student. After a while only a few students remained and it was Naruto's turn. Iruka handed him ten kunai as he showed Naruto the target. Naruto got the first three and then missed the rest.

"Only one more thing to do to pass, perform the bushin no jutsu and create two clones and you pass." Iruka said as he sat down next to Mizuki. Naruto gathered his chakra and formed the handseals before smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared what could be seen next to Naruto was not expected. Instead of two perfect clones there was one sickly looking clone flat on the ground.

"You fail." Iruka said as Naruto slowly walked out of the room with sadness in his eyes. Mizuki followed Naruto outside and sat down on bench beside him.

"I guess that since you really want to pass I can tell you the other way." Mizuki said as Naruto looked on with hopeful eyes.

1 hour later

"All shinobi report to the Hokage immediately!" a call was heard by all as shinobi started joining near the Hokage tower.

"Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll, find and retrieve him and the scroll as soon as possible." The Hokage ordered before the shinobi ran off in search for the demon container.

Elsewhere in Konoha

"Kage bushin no jutsu, know it, the fourth Hokage's summoning knives, this looks interesting." Naruto was currently sitting in a forest area reading the techniques of the forbidden scroll.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash got his nick name from this technique. Upon placing his rite upon an object he could summon his body to that location. This unique ability allowed him to go to that location without being called upon by someone else. This technique is forbidden from being taught as it is a risk to the user because it is a jutsu that requires a ninja to almost split themself in two as they go from one location to another. It was only possible for the fourth Hokage to use this technique as it is only possible with the Namikaze bloodline." Naruto read out as he thought about it for a while.

'_Do you think you could remember this technique for later Ryu, I want to try it out when I'm not being chased by shinobi.'_ Naruko thought to the dragon demon.

'_Sure thing kit, it looks like it could prove skilful to know it later on.'_ Ryu said as she read over it a few times making sure she had it remembered word for word.

"I found you Naruto!" Iruka said as he landed in front of said boy.

"Haha, I guess you did Iruka sensei, I only had time to learn one jutsu." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"What do you think you're doing stealing the forbidden scroll?" Iruka shouted at Naruto.

"Mizuki told me about the makeup test and how I'll pass if I learn one of the jutsu's on this scroll. He even told me about this great place to learn it as well." Naruto said as he stood up with a smile. Iruka just looked on in surprise; Mizuki was a traitor and had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll.

"I didn't count on you finding the demon brat but I guess I'll just have to take care of you as well." Mizuki's voice was heard as he landed softly on the branch in front of Naruto and Iruka who were both staring at him surprised.

"Do you want to know why everyone in the village hates you Naruto?" Mizuki asked tauntingly. Iruka tried to stop Mizuki from talking but Mizuki just threw some kunai and stopped him.

"It's because of what happened 12 years ago. When the nine tailed fox came he wasn't destroyed by the fourth, he was sealed into a new born baby. Do you know who that baby is? That baby is you! You are the fox demon who killed all those people years ago and I'm finally going to finish the fourth's work and kill you." Mizuki said as he picked up the giant kunai off his back and threw it at Naruto. But before Naruto even had time to react Iruka jumped in front of Naruto and had the kunai land in his back.

"I never thought of you as a demon, you are and always will be Naruto." Iruka said before he passed out from blood loss and fell on Naruto. As Mizuki was laughing Naruto pushed Iruka off him and gently laid him on the ground. As Mizuki stopped laughing Naruto stood up and faced him.

"You think that I'm a demon?" Naruto said as he laughed, "you don't know how right you are."

Naruto eyes turned red and had slits in them as he started walking towards Mizuki. Mizuki paused for a second before jumping down from the tree.

"E-even if you're a demon I'll still kill you." Mizuki said as he let his voice slip in fear. Naruto let a small smile on his lips.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto said as he let his henge drop.

"You're a girl?" Mizuki said as he took a step backwards.

"I am a girl, yes, but a half demon is a more accurate description. Or even better yet, your worst nightmare." Naruko had a psycho smile on her face as she took a few steps forward and disappeared. Mizuki was getting nervous now, all that he knew about the old Naruto was a lie and he knew nothing about the skills of the new Naruko. Naruko reappeared in front of Mizuki and before he had a chance to react he was sent flying backwards. All that could be heard coming from the forest that night were the desperate screams from Mizuki as he tried to get away from the demon.

* * *

"Are you okay Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked as he helped Iruka sit up after he regained conscious.

"I'm fine Naruto but what happened to Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

"I used one of the awesome jutsu's from the scroll and beat him. You should have seen it, it was so cool." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. To prove this point Iruka looked around and saw hundreds solid clones of Naruto with smiles on their faces.

"Close your eyes for a minute, I want to give you something." Iruka said. Naruto did just that and felt something cold on his forehead.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass." Iruka's said as Naruto opened his eyes and saw a smile on Iruka's face.

* * *

A/N – I don't know if anybody is actually reading this but if you are I'm just wondering if for the teams people think I should use Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke OR Naruto, Hinata, Shino.


End file.
